Zetsubō Billy
Zetsubō Billy (絶望ビリー, lit."' Billy in Despair'") is a song written and performed by Japanese rock band Maximum the Hormone. The song was used as the second ending theme for the acclaimed anime series Death Note, based on the manga of the same name. It reflects the views and ideas of the show's villain protagonist Light Yagami, who uses the titular Death Note to kill criminals and create a utopia for him to rule. Lyrics Japanese (Full)= Towa ni utsu kono ichi PE-JI Hakanai senpou sono me ni Aigan sezumo hou ni aku tsunagou rou he NOOTO ni moudoku bonnou ni osore idaku Oouso no mousou ni yodare ga taema naku Sabaki hanzai toukatsu to hozaku Dare ga dakaisaku nado wakaru? Menzai no WAARUDO Seisai no WAADO Eru netsu masani "DESU PAIREETSU" Aganau houritsu GEEMU Zetsubou ZA BIRII Iza rinri Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain Zetsubou ZA BIRII Iza rinri Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain Tomerarenai Eraser Rain Akairo shita hakai no uta Owaranai no? Itsu kara hanbun NOIZU? Yo no naka ni hisomi rakka shita "are" wa nee ka? Dare ga kakikaeru sekai no kegare wa? Shoumetsu no rensa ni zawatsuku gekai MASUTAA massatsu unmei no jibaku Menzai no WAARUDO Seisai no WAADO Eru netsu masani "DESU PAIREETSU" Aganau houritsu GEEMU Zetsubou ZA BIRII Iza rinri Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain Zetsubou ZA BIRII Iza rinri Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain Tomerarenai Eraser Rain Ai chie kurabe kinpaku EGO no kussetsu SADISUTO Danpen janen no tettsui Ubare yuku seimei Gokuakunin ga houwa shikyuu zaininkiri Hantei! "jinken" "jiken" "zouo" Zouki hiroge zange Hokusoemu shinigami inga kankei naze? Shinsou mina shirienu sono aware "KIRA" We are the "KIRA" My name is "KIRA" Even a "KIRA" Do it "KIRA" We are the "KIRA" My name is "KIRA" Even a "KIRA" Do it Ue de yami sougi no shuraba shinri rongi PEACE ERAA munen nanmannen fubin Ue de yami sougi no shuraba shinri rongi PEACE ERAA munen nanmannen fubin Bou ransei zetsubou ni PAIN Zetsubou ZA BIRII Iza rinri Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain Zetsubou ZA BIRII Iza rinri Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain Dancin' shinzou no Bloody Ai gouon na neiro wa sei Dancin' shinzou no Bloody Ai gouon na neiro wa sei Tomerarenai unmei sa rensa REESU |-| English (Full)= Everlasting depression, this one page Fleeting tactics, to those eyes Without supplication, evil in law, connecting toward prison Note with deadly poison, harboring fear at earthly desires Incessant drool at delusional lies Judgment, prattling on of crime unification Who knows how to break the deadlock? World of acquittal Words of sanction An acquired fever, truly "death pirates" Redeem the game of law Despair the Billy Now, morals Come, unstoppable eraser rain Despair the Billy Now, morals Come, unstoppable eraser rain Unstoppable eraser rain Crimson-colored song of destruction Won't it end? How long has it been half noise? Have ya got "that" which lies dormant within society? Who can overwrite it, the filth of the world? The earth astir from a chain of annihilation Master, obliteration, fated self-destruction World of acquittal Words of sanction An acquired fever, truly "death pirates" Redeem the game of law Despair the Billy Now, morals Come, unstoppable eraser rain Despair the Billy Now, morals Come, unstoppable eraser rain Unstoppable eraser rain Love, battle of wits, tension Egoistically bent sadist Iron hammer of fragmented evil Lives snatched away Saturated with scoundrels, urgent, murder of criminals Verdict! "Human rights," "trouble," "hatred" Repentance spilling viscera Snickering reaper, why this consequence? Truth, no one knows the misery "Kira" We are the "Kira" My name is "Kira" Even your "Kira" "Kira" We are the "Kira" My name is "Kira" Even your "Kira" Above is carnage of a dark funeral, Truth-debate-peace-error, regret, Many thousands of years, pity Above is carnage of a dark funeral, Truth-debate-peace-error, regret, Many thousands of years, pity Violence, turbulent times, despair and pain Despair the Billy Now, morals Come, unstoppable eraser rain Despair the Billy Now, morals Come, unstoppable eraser rain Dancin' bloody heart Love, the thunderous color tone is life Dancin' bloody heart Love, the thunderous color tone is life It's an unstoppable fate, chained race |-|Japanese (TV Size)= Towa ni utsu kono ichi PE-JI Hakanai senpou sono me ni Aigan sezumo hou ni aku tsunagou rou he NOOTO ni moudoku bonnou ni osore idaku Oouso no mousou ni yodare ga taema naku Sabaki hanzai toukatsu to hozaku Dare ga dakaisaku nado wakaru? Menzai no WAARUDO Seisai no WAADO Eru netsu masani "DESU PAIREETSU" Aganau houritsu GEEMU Zetsubou ZA BIRII Iza rinri Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain Zetsubou ZA BIRII Iza rinri Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain Tomerarenai Eraser Rain |-|English (TV Size)= Everlasting depression, this one page Fleeting tactics, to those eyes Without supplication, evil in law, connecting toward prison Note with deadly poison, harboring fear at earthly desires Incessant drool at delusional lies Judgment, prattling on of crime unification Who knows how to break the deadlock? World of acquittal Words of sanction An acquired fever, truly "death pirates" Redeem the game of law Despair the Billy Now, morals Come, unstoppable eraser rain Despair the Billy Now, morals Come, unstoppable eraser rain Unstoppable eraser rain Other Appearances *The full version was featured on Maximum the Hormone's third studio album Bu-ikikaesu. *The TV Size was featured on the Death Note Original Soundtrack II. Gallery Images standout.jpg lightyagami.jpg death-note-ending-2-full_1994942.jpg lightlightlightlight.jpg death-note-2.jpg holycrapimfalling.jpg Videos Maximum the hormone zetsubou billy|Full Death Note Ending 2|TV Size Category:Anime Songs Category:Independent Songs Category:Point of View Songs Category:Villainized Category:Television Songs Category:Group Numbers